


challenge zimtober (english version)

by Mikaey



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: These are some writings that I did during the month of Zimtober about an Iz universe that my friend and I did. Thanks Owosa for translating it you are wonderful (and the other creator of this universe ~ also the owner of Oko <3).The stories are not written chronologically, they are small fragments of the characters' lives.
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1- Irken

For several weeks, she had been observing a strange girl.

She felt a bit guilty and nervous about it, because technically she was stalking her, but there was a good reason to do so. 

When they met, the girl was looking for a cat under a car. It was funny to see, but it didn't make more sense than that, even if she managed to have a friendly and short talk with her.

  
  


During the following days after that encounter, she saw the girl much more often, dancing around without paying much attention to her surroundings and focusing on specific things that only she knew what for. Alma thought that the girl was weird but that thought wasn’t important in the slightest; she already knew a lot of weird people and some of them were even her friends. Her point was that the more time passed between talks and walks together, the more her intrigue grew.

The more time Alma spent with  **Oko** , the strange girl, the more uncertainties she raised.

  
  


How she acts and speaks, her concise answers when you ask something about her, that big rabbit and his ...Talking. She swore that she heard that rabbit speak once, but the cherry on top was that one afternoon, while walking casually on her way home, she passed by an alley and noticed the weird girl glancing at something in the corner.

Alma was going to greet her but before saying anything, from her back ermerged a strange limb-like-leg with something shiny on its end that she couldn't see well because she rushed to hide from the scene by leaning against the nearest wall. She was not expecting something like that and her heart was pumping at 1000 per hour.

When she got the courage to lean out and look again, Oko was no longer there in the corner, but in front of her looking directly at her eyes.

She resisted jumping from the fright and tried to hide it as well she could, failing miserably with her casual attempt to say “hello” with a squeaky voice. The girl just greeted her back and left without saying anything.

That certainly surpassed the limit of weirdness she knew and made her decide to stop being just interested for mere curiosity and get to work in discovering the mystery of this strange girl.

Although she was not obsessed, it was true that she began to actively look for her when she went out and to ask more direct questions, only to continue receiving vague answers or just being directly ignored.

She soon got tired of the monotony of their talks, so one day, Alma was direct.

  
  


\- "Hey Oko, good to see you! Could I ask you something?" - She said, catching the attention of the girl who was looking at her then, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. 

\- " **You always just tell your questions and don't ask permission, what is it this time?** "

Alma took a deep breath to relax her nerves before she continued.

\- "I want to know who you are and where you come from". Oko said nothing and just looked at her with her poker face.- ".... I mean, at first I thought you were just weird but you're not weird, just puzzling... no offence, but you not only express yourself in a very strange way, you act just as strange as well. You have a big rabbit that I’m sure it talks sometimes and things come out of your back! BIG AND METALLIC THINGS! THAT IS NOT NORMAL! ARE YOU FOR REAL?! "- Alma didn’t control her excitement how she wanted in the last sentence and raised her voice more than she intended. One glance at the rabbit who was looking at her very intensely with his single red eye snapped her out of it, so she cleared her throat to pretend nothing happened.

There was silence for a very long and awkward moment, which had Alma worrying that she might have said too much or might have spoken too directly about it. Fortunately, the girl finally spoke.

  
  


\-  **"That explains why you were being so insistent. I come from outside your planet. I am what your species know as ‘extraterrestrial’...or just ‘alien’.”**

\- ”............Ok. And what are you doing here exactly? ”

\-  **" Studying the planet. "**

-" Why? "

\-  **" To know your resources better. "**

-" For what? "

- **" Irrelevant. "**

  
  


Alma just sighed tiredly, seeing that the monotony of her answers returned.


	2. Day 2- Brain

-”Good morning darling, What about that face you’re making now?" - Was her husband greeting that morning while Alma looked intensely at her phone, reading the news of the day. She could hear him making some morning coffee for himself while she finished the article. 

\- "I'm reading the new crazy idea of Membrane. To celebrate his 60th anniversary, he will put his brain in a jar." - The man looked at her puzzled.

\- "...A ‘jar’? What is his brain going to be donated to a museum or something?"

\- "No, no, sorry. I was reading the explanation but I couldn’t understand half of it.”- she said with a short laugh.- “Basically, his brain is going to be extracted and kept to make a supercomputer or something like that."

-”Wow, really?!”- He quickly took out his mobile to look up information about this event, but out of the corner of his eye, he realized that Alma had stopped doing what she was doing.- "I know that face, what is going through that head of yours? Because of how you are frowning, it can’t be any good."

-"Oh?" - The woman was surprised when she noticed how his partner looked at her.- "Oh! It's nothing, just... It's nothing, really."

\- "OK..." - the man began to resume his search on the Internet when she talked again. 

\- "I just remembered everything Dib told me about him."

\- "’Dib’? Is it your friend from abroad? The one with the big head."

\- "The one and only, yeah... He was the son of Professor Membrane, you know, and whenever he spoke of his father, he did it with admiration! but...when I heard him say all those ‘cool’ things that he did... Ugh! Membrane is just a big damned imbecile! People admire him and think he's amazing but few know he's just the worst person!"

\- "Yeah, but the truth is that he has a lot of charisma."

\- "Exactly! That man is capable of doing so many crazy things just ‘for the sake of science’"

\- "Like putting his brain in a jar, I guess. It's nothing you should worry about anyway, darling. 

  
  


“ _ What's the worst that could happen? _ "


	3. Day 3-Piggy

The rattle of keys sounded and the front door of the apartment opened.

\- ”WHY IS MY HOUSE FULL OF PIG PLUSHIES?!”-

Pile after pile of funny pink pigs flooded the room. They were everywhere and Alma ran without hesitation towards her little baby's room. 

-"DEL! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE IS MY SON?!! ”- A mountain of pigs moved off the way and revealed a smiling happy baby held by two robotic tweezers. DEL was the next to leave the pile.

The woman rushed to grab him and hold him in her arms - "What the hell is the meaning of this mess? Where is ZIM?"- The little robot began to move, taking her to the living room and pointing to another pile of stuffed pigs.

The whole house was just full of them. She knew she shouldn't have left the house alone, not even for the 5 minutes it took her to get back. 

\- " ZIM, get out of there." - A wail came from the pile plushies.- " Right now! "

Zim appeared rolling off the pile, but freezing after two laps as he let out another pained wail.

\- ” Why is my home full of pigs? Where did they come from? "

Another faint moan from the alien lying on the ground, as if it took him a great effort to make the words. 

- **" Those are GIR's pigs. "**

\- ” Why does he have so many pigs? and why are they here in MY house? ”

This was already becoming quite common. Since Zim appeared that day shouting at the door of her apartment, asking and demanding the whereabouts of Dib. That being a month ago, and since she didn’t have the desired information, the little menace became depressed and apparently decided to drop dead at her home. The woman didn’t have the heart to kick him out to the street in that state, but having him at home was a surprise every day.

\-  **" He was trying to cheer me up… "**

\- ” Oh….Is it working? "

\-  **"... a bit."** -Alma sighed a little. 

\- " Where is GIR anyway? "

Zim raised his hand gracelessly and pointed to the completely broken window of the living room.-  **" DEL threw him out the window "**

_ Oh. _ That's why she noticed some breeze and being honest, considering the state of the house, she could only congratulate the little robot for his actions. 

\- " You are responsible for GIR, so you are going to help me to pick up all this mess."

The alien got up very reluctantly, it almost seemed that the attempt was taking him a lot of effort. He grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it in the direction of the window with what Alma could only guess was the intention to throw it out of the house. Unfortunately, the pig barely moved half a meter from where he was standing.

- **" WHY?! WHY ZIM FAILS IN EVERYTHING HE DOES?! ”** \- He threw himself on the ground to cry and roll several times in the same spot.

-" Owww C'mon ZIM! you just have to try it again." - The irken kept rolling and moaning his misfortune until he collided with a pile of piggies that buried him, stopping his movements and leaving him on the ground with a depressing moan. Just the little bug under a pile of stuffed pigs.

That day Alma learned that she couldn't leave either of them alone, not even for two minutes.


	4. Day 4- Friendship

After hours of enduring people snoring and kicks from children, she had finally arrived at her destination. She was exhausted, but she was finally carrying her luggage to the exit.

-"ALMA!"

Before she could prepare herself, two arms caught her in a powerful hug. Said hug was unexpected and a bit surprising, but not unwelcome, so she soon returned it.

\- " Hey! How are you doing Big-head? long time no see.”- They separated from the embrace and started to move toward the exit of the airport.

\- ” Why didn't you come with Oko? She's been here for several hours now! You could have saved a lot of time and especially trouble. "

\- " I told you already: I only got on that spaceship once and NEVER again. "

\- ” Pfff, Just because you crashed once? I do it all the time and I'm still standing here with nothing to fear. ”- The girl looked at him trying to find out if he was joking or trying to really convince her.

\- " Nah, I still prefer the traditional way. " - He just shrugged before radically changing his attitude to a much more enthusiastic one. You could see it in the sparkle in his eyes and the little jumps he was doing and clearly trying to hide.

\- ” I have planned everything we can do this week! You can help me with all my paranormal investigations! I'm so excited to have a fellow paranormal investigator! - Dib noticed Alma's stoic face as she crossed her arms, so he quickly added - "...and of course several interesting sites that you will love to visit! ".- The woman smiled with satisfaction at that.

\- ”All that sounds amazing, but first I want you to take me to my apartment. I want to rest and unpack my things. "

\- " OF COURSE, YOU ARE RIGHT! “ - He took the suitcase and held her hand, starting to accelerate his walk until he was not walking anymore but jogging fast. - " You have to rest, so you will have plenty of energy for the expedition tonight. We will find the Moorefly for sure! "

Once again, she was caught by surprise almost to the point of stumbling, Dib's face rejuvenated to that of a 10-year-old kid on Christmas Day. She couldn't do anything but laugh.

\- " Why are you laughing? "- He asked surprised but kept running with a firm hold of Alma’s hand.

\- " Nothing, I’m just happy to see you again."


	5. Day 5- Small

Alma was sitting on the couch at her house, quietly holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. They were discharged from the hospital yesterday, so they could rest peacefully at home

Everything was going smoothly until the doorbell rang and her husband went to see who it was.

\- " Honey, you have a visitor. Can you guess who it is?"- Oko had already entered and went to Alma before he even finished his first sentence. 

The woman knew that she had scanned her several times by then.

\- " You shouldn't worry, I'll be fine, I just need to rest" - She tried to reassure her.

\- " Even so, I'll keep you under observation. " - Was the answer and she just stood in front of Alma without saying much more. However, her antennae moved with interest trying to detect what she was holding in her arms. 

\- ” Come, sit on the couch with me. I must introduce you to someone ”- In less than two seconds, Oko was by his side with silent expectation. She zoomed in on the mess blankets, which revealed a wrinkled little face that was quickly invaded by two antennas trying to analyze it. The antennae didn't seem to bother him, but he did seem to feel them as he wrinkled his face a little and gave a little sound.

\- " This is Raúl, do you want to hold him for a while?"- Alma was completely confident that she could leave her baby in her arms without problems, plus, she knew perfectly well that her friend probably must be wishing for it anyway.

Due to the movement, the baby was completely awake and they could tell since now he was stirring inside the blankets. He even went and grabbed one of the alien hands, squeezing hard with his little fingers.

\- " Your larva is small but it is in perfect health. " - She said without looking away from the hold of the tiny hand. 

\- " Yes, I know, although we call our ‘larvas’, 'babies'. "

\- " ...A human Pup? "

Alma pondered about it for a moment.

\- ”...That too, I guess? “


	6. Day 6- Tacos

\- ” This place makes the best tacos, I promise you. I can't believe you never ate a taco before, how old are you? 25? ”

Alma didn't expect that reaction from Dib when, while they were having just a normal chat, she ended up commenting that she had never tried a taco. He gasped in surprise and rushed them to this taco place that he insisted was the best in town, but for Alma it looked like a rather run down restaurant. However, the state of the restaurant did not seem to worry anyone at all.

Their orders came in and she was about to take the first bite, but as if on cue, she looked up and saw Dib's red face.

\- " Um ...Are you ok? " - Dib was getting redder by the second and started to sweat before he gasped.

\- ”..... cough cough…-picy cough cough spi-... cough cough” - He didn’t even finish the sentence before he started to drink the whole bottle of water. Although, closer to reality was to say that he threw half of it over himself. 

\- "Oh, spicy?, mmmm… I think I once read that spicy is removed with bread or milk " - While she said that, Dib desperately searched all over the place looking for any of those two items and to his luck, the next table had a basket of rolls. He jumped for them and before the people sitting there could do anything, Dib began to gobble up their bread.

Alma looked at his taco which only had a small bite and then looked at the one in her hands, seriously considering whether it was even worth trying.

Before she could decide, something jumped on the table surprising Alma and making her drop the taco, only to be eaten by a green dog. Well, not “eaten” since rather than "devouring" the taco, it was just tearing it apart and scattering it everywhere.

\- ” DIB-WORM !! YOU FELL INTO MY INGENIOUS TRAP, ENJOY THE SCORCHING FIRE OF MY EXTRA-SUPER-HYPER-MEGA SPICY SAUUUUUCE HAHAHAHAA! “

Dib however, didn’t seem to notice the screaming of the green boy, too busy fighting with the next table’s customers to get back the basket of rolls.

\- " ZIM? It has been so long, how are you? ”- Alma asked, ignoring the circle of people who started gathering around the two adults pulling the same bread basket.

\- "... Do I know you? "

\- "... it’s me, Don't you recognize me?"

\- ” emmmmm yes! of course! We were classmateeeee neighbooooors? “ - He began to lengthen the words trying to find an affirmative answer from the woman in front of him.

\- " I am Alma. " 

Zim narrowed his eyes and began to rub his chin trying to remember.

\- "... Dude ... I literally saved you from a murderer the last time we met."

\- "..."

\- ” sigh... ‘Oko’s human’, you know? the drone? “

\- ” oooooohh why you didn't say that before, human-girl! “- An explosion erupted in front of them. The dog costume was completely burned just from eating Dib's taco.

\- " I would tell you to sit with us but I don't think Dib will be happy after your big prank. "

\- HA! ZIM DIDN'T DO IT FOR MAKING HIM HAPPY, YOU SILLY-HUMAN! "

Alma rolled her eyes from seeing that the enmity of those two was still very active to that day. In the background, a man with a giant Taco hat was talking to two men who looked like thugs while pointing at Dib, who had finally gotten the bread basket.

That was a good indication that they had to run away from the place as soon as possible.


	7. Day 7- Wig

Alma was leaning by her doorway, waiting while she drummed her fingers impatiently against the wall.

\- " ZIM. Are you ready or not? "

\- " ZIM IS NO READY HUMAN!" - The human rubbed her nose, losing her patience by the second.

\- " I've been waiting for 10 minutes now, what are you looking for? "

\- " MY WIG, ZIM CAN'T FIND IT! "

\- " And where did you see it for the last time? "

\- " IN THE LIVING ROOM! BUT IS NOT THERE!! "

\- " Are you sure? "

\- " OF COURSE ZIM IT IS SURE!!! "

\- "Ugh, I swear if I go there and find it..."

\- " YOU WOULD NOT! " 

Alma rolled her eyes and went to the living room to make sure herself. She could hear from the hall how Zim was throwing things around the house to find his wig. When she entered, she found GIR who was watching television as calmly as possible.

She looked at the mess of the room, long ago had she gave up trying to keep it in complete order with a hyperactive little robot hanging around. She looked and indeed, the wig wasn’t there.

\- " GIR have you seen ZIM's wig? ".- The robot looked at her and smiled.

\- " YES!! "

\- " Where? "

\- " Well, it was on the table… and then I ate it!"

\- " ZIM I found it!"

Tiny, swift footsteps could be heard from the other end of the house, growing louder as they approached the living room.

\- "WHERE?"

\- " GIR eat it "

\- " I did! " - He added without further ado. The small body of the Irken began to tremble with pure rage once he made it to the room.

\- " GIR! YOU STUPID ROBOT SPIT IT RIGHT NOW!! ".- GIR stared up at her, with his tongue stuck out as if he was considering his master's request.

\- " OKAY!! ".- He made a weird gesture with his mouth as if trying to regurgitate something only to open a compartment in his body, reached in and released what looked like a sticky ball of hair.

\- ".... yeah, I'm definitely not going to wear that. "

\- " Sigh I'm going to leave now ZIM." .- The woman said as she began her march towards the door.

\- " NO WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE, ZIM MUST FINISH HIS ANECDOTE! "

\- " You cand finish it whe I came back, ok? "

\- " BUT YOU WILL FORGET THE DETAILS, THE VERY IMPORTANT DETAILS!".- Seeing that didn't stop Alma from leaving, he drew his secret weapon against her.

He stepped in front of her and looked into her face with his big eyes.

\- " PLEASE, DON'T GO" - And there he was, putting puppy eyes like the most cruel being in the universe, taking advantage of Alma's weakness of not being able to deny anything to that face.

Oko's voice echoed in her head at moment: "Human, you're spoiling that thing."

\- " Ok ok... Come with me." 

She entered her room and began to search into her closet. Zim, for his part, looked at her curiously without understanding what was happening.

\- " Put this on. "- Alma tossed him a pastel pink sweatshirt, that completely covered Zim when he didn't catch it on the fly.- " Problem solved, now we can go." 

She began to move towards the entrance of her house again, just to stop midway when she saw Zim stumble and fall in the cutest way possible. The sweatshirt was just too long for him. The combination of his small size, the oversized hoodie, and the way he fell off while running made something inside her completely melt away from sheer cuteness.

\- " Let me help you " - She took him and made him ride on her shoulders like a little child. At that moment, she could feel Oko looking at her sternly and judging her decisions.

\- " Cielo santo, te estoy malcriando de verdad."

\- " HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY? "

\- “ Nothing. DEL I'm going to leave. Remember, 'Protection without destruction' ”.

DEL gave a salute to confirm that the order had been received before hearing the door close after them.


	8. Day 2- Water

\- " What is it? " Oko was interested in the human who was holding a bottle of a sweet smelling yellow liquid.

\- " Lemonade! Well before it was a ‘slushie’ but I can't stand the cumin so, Lemonade! I brought it for you. I know how bad you have it when it's summer so I wanted to help you cool down a bit. ”- The human happily poured the alien a glass and handed it to her.- " It’s quite the sweet and tasty drink."

Oko stared at the full glass of lemonade for a while until she reached out to grab it, taking a sip off it. She said nothing and kept the poker face she always had.

\- " So? how is it? "

It was then that she looked up at her and opened her mouth to speak. But instead of words, a disgusting sound resembling a growl rang out along with another that sounded like something inside of Oko's mouth was frying. That of course came unexpectedly because Alma didn’t understand what was happening and they just looked at each other without a clue of what was that.

DEL began to get upset yelling danger alarms and then she connected the dots in her head.  
Oko was already taking another sip of the drink

With desperate swiftness, she grabbed the glass from her hand, splashing almost half of the content on Oko, smoke starting to come out where liquid touched her skin.The moment Alma dropped the glass, DEL took it and the bottle using his claws to be melted a second later with a laser, leaving a burned hole in the ground below.

She ignored that in favor of wiping the liquid off Oko's face with her shirt as she apologized over and over again.

*****

 **EcoF:** DIB !!!!!

 **EcoF:** THE IRKEN ARE BURNED BY THE WATER !!

 **TheMothman:** Yeah, I know that

 **EcoF:** DID YOU KNOW ?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ??

 **TheMothman:** Idk, I thought you would know? Haven’t you been friends with an irken for years?

 **EcoF:** NO! I gave Oko lemonade! D:

 **TheMothman:** oh boi hahahaha

 **EcoF:** DON'T LAUGH, I FRIED HER INSIDES!

 **TheMothman:** PFFHAHAHA don't invite her to a barbecue

 **EcoF:** ????????

 **TheMothman:** The meat burns them too, I like to throw meat at ZIM :)

 **EcoF:** HOW ??

 **EcoF:** Wait…

 **EcoF:** Is that why you threw a raw steak in my face?

 **TheMothman:** Duh, of course


	9. Day 9-Cryptid

That day was really a beautiful one, the sun was shining brightly and warming everything with its rays, the atmosphere was pleasant and people were around chatting friendly with each other.

It's been a long time since she stopped knowing what she felt when she had a physical body, like, she could still "feel" but nothing like what Dib could be feeling right now.

Alma directed his gaze to the young man beside him. Dib was sitting on a bench reading a virtual book that he checked out from the library. Since Oko finally gave him a translator the boy had enjoyed all the new information. He had to catch up after 700 years off the planet.

She could see the look of concentration on his face as he turned the pages in the tablet.

The ghost stretched her body, not out of necessity, just to make the gesture for no reason.

Dib stared at her for a moment and returned to his reading, but within a minute his smirk began to widen. Alma narrowed her eyes at his proud smile.

\- " What are you thinking? " - The man's smile only widened making it obvious that he was waiting for her to ask.

\- " Oh, nothing. " 

'here we go' thought the woman.

\- " It's just… ‘ghosts don't exist’, m?"

\- " Go back to your book, big-head."- A triumphant laugh was heard.

\- " Oh come on! I'm not going to let this one go so easily, my dear ghostly friend~ " Alma rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with the subject.

\- " Just because you were right about the ghosts doesn't mean all the weirdos are real."

\- " Oh, you think? "- A cheeky giggle resounded on his lips.- " Tell me how does it feel to be a 'real' cryptid? "

Alma had a tic in her left eye by this point, but then she noticed a small detail which made a wicked smile appear across her lips.

\- " Oh! I don't know Dib, why don’t you tell me about it. How does it feel to be one? "- It was Dib's moment to frown trying to find the logic of that question.

\- " Why should I know? "

\- " Well you are one after all "- He waved his hand as if to dismiss Alma's argument as meaningless.

\- " How can a mere huma be one? Cryptics are mysterious and mostly unique beings "- Alma laughed in victory.

\- " The point is that you are no longer a simple human Dib, look around you. These are the new human beings, you are one of a kind. No one has left or entered this planet for centuries and you just crashed in the middle of the street with your ship. Nobody knows anything about you. So you are unique and mysterious. I would not be surprised if they had news and articles dedicated solely to you by now. The only reason why nobody bothers you with questions or interviews is because Oko has you at her care and I can assure you that she doesn't say anything to anyone. "

The man just stood there absorbing the whole argument while looking at his hands.

\- " That's totally AMAZING !!! "- The humans around him looked up a bit surprised by his spontaneous scream.

He got up and began to walk quickly.

\- " You're right! I am a unique mystery. I can’t wait to look at everything they say about me"

Alma didn’t expect this result but she hoped that it would lift a bit of the weight she knew Dib had inside.


	10. Day 10- Bee

Calm could be felt everywhere, soft breezes, a radiant sun, little birds singing, a beautiful view of the horizon…

\- "ALMAAAAA" - and the screams of his friend in the background breaking all her peace.

Alma turned her head to where she had been called to see Oz running toward her.

\- " What? "

\- " Oh, sorry. I was just wondering if we are going to move now, you've been sitting there for like an hour, I've already explored the whole place."

\- " That's a lie, it has only been just 10 short minutes." -She defended herself.

\- " 50 minutes "

\- " 10 "

\- " 45 "

\- " Are you haggling with me how long I've been sitting here? "

\- " 40 minutes! "

\- “20."

\- " 30 and that's my last offer "- Alma pretended like she was thinking seriously about the 'offer' by slowly scratching her chin. 

\- " Okay, 30 minutes. "- she shrugged and then got up from the rock she was on, brushing the dirt off her pants.

\- " Great!, I was starting to get cold. I need to move now."- He complained with a smile on his face as he jogged in place.

Oz was a very active boy, a great athlete with a lot of energy who needed to constantly find a way to use it.

Alma, on the other hand, was calm and relaxed, she enjoyed the tranquility of the environment and sweating was not in her favorite hobbies.

Despite their contrary energies, their friendship was good. Both enjoyed being outside, the talks and above all, they enjoyed each other's company.

Oz tried on multiple occasions to convince her to play a sport with him, always receiving refusals from Alma until one day she asked him if he would want to accompany her on her walks.

Since then, they had already done several trails and routes. Their energy collided constantly.

Alma enjoyed the slowness of her steps, looking and feeling every detail of her surroundings. Oz just wanted to get to the end of the trail or to the top of the mountain as fast as possible.

However, there was never any discomfort as they enjoyed the company and funny talks that they always had on their walks.

After a long time climbing a stony hill. Alma began to breathe heavily, feeling exhausted, probably because she was trying to catch up with Oz. Luckily, his friend caught on quickly and lightened his walk.

\- " You should work on that resistance, I could help you, you know"- The girl just looked at him tiredly and slightly offended.

\- " And you should enjoy the views more instead of running so much."

\- " I do! "- He defended himself. Alma narrowed her eyes 

\- " When exactly? "

\- " When I reach the top of course, there are the best views! " - He commented proudly and the girl scoffed. 

\- " Pfff, You think? You don't know everything you've missed down there, the views were incredible! "

\- " We could go back so you can show me? "

\- " No, your loss. I'm not going down and up this hill again."

Oz muttered thoughtfully looking down the path they passed and then at some tall trees off the trail.

\- " I have an idea. " - He began to walk towards the tall and large trees with Alma following behind him without knowing what was on his mind.

\- " You rest here and I climb the tree."

\- " And now why the hell are you climbing a tree?! "

\- " Well, to see the views, of course. I'm sure that if I go up I will be able to see that landscape that you said. " - Alma shook her head.- " Hey, fear not! No problem here, I know what I’m doing."

\- " The problem is that I am the one who would have to carry your corpse back, looney."

Oz just laughed and began to climb the branches with agility, greeting his friend below from time to time, who just returned the greeting.

In just 5 minutes, he had almost reached the top of the tree. Above the vegetation, he was able to see a rather beautiful vision. However that vision was still half covered, so he started to jump on the branch he was on, trying to see something else.

\- "Sto- .......Over th-……… -EES!"- He could hear Alma's voice screaming from below, unfortunately he couldn't understand what she was saying due to the strong wind hitting his ears.

\- " Don’t worry! The branch is strong! "- and to prove his point, he began to move the branch more, which only made his friend scream louder. 

Satisfied, he decided it was time to get off and when he reached the ground, the first thing he received was a punch to the shoulder and one that hurt.

\- " Ow! "- He complained, massaging the bruised side. 

\- " Do you have any idea of what you almost caused? " - Oz could see that she was really upset this time.

\- " Uh, It 's fine. I had it controlled, the branch didn’t break , right? "

\- " THE BRANCH?! YOU ALMOST KNOCKED OFF A GIANT HIVE OVER ME, YOU IDIOT!"

\- "..."

He looked up at the branch and indeed, there was a huge hive under it, that was still swaying from side to side.

\- " Woops? "

\- " Also, jumping over a branch meters off the ground? Don't you think before you act?! "

\- " Well... the important thing is that everything went well and nobody got hurt-..."

_ PLOF  _

They both looked at the ground and then at each, before running off followed by the angry buzz of bees.


	11. Day 11-Snack

in process


	12. Day 12- Enemies

in process


	13. Day 13-Uniform

in process


	14. Day14- Throne

The doorbell rang and Alma stopped preparing the food in favor of answering. When she opened it, there was Oko wearing her lab coat. DEL stood at the entrance next to Alma, greeting his mistress.

\- " Oh, it's you Oko, how are things going? I imagine you came to do the medical check, do you want to stay for lunch? "

It had been a longer time than usual since last time they met because both of them were always busy with some stuff, but Oko right now wasn’t meeting Alma's eyes. She kept her eyes narrowed, looking a little higher than her head.  _ Why was she looking ... _

\-  **" What is the drone doing here? "** .-  _ Oh right _ . She had Zim on her shoulders.

The scientist completely ignored the question and turned to the human.

\-  **" Why are you letting him be on top of you? "** .- the tone was monotonous but she could see the displeasure in her eyes.

\- " We were in the kitchen and I kept bumping into him every time I moved, so I sat him on top of me…? ".- Alma felt a bit guilty, as if she had done something she shouldn't have done.

She couldn't see Zim from her position but Oko could see the superior face he showed and that was another thing that was slowly beginning to irritate her.

**\- " Your useless services are not required here, You tiny and pointless drone'' .-** The tablet Oko was carrying made a creak due to the force the scientist was putting into it.

Before things start to get worse, Alma brought Zim down to the ground while he complained. - " Please, go check out the lunch, could you? ".- Zim gave Oko one last smug look before turning and heading back to the kitchen.  _ 'Crisis avoided' _ thought the woman but when she looked back, Oko was judging her very severely with her look.

**\- " Alma. "** _oops, her name. That is bad_ .- **" You are spoiling that thing too much, you are giving him power over you."** .- Her voice was still monotonous with a bit of a reproachful tone, while Alma was getting ashamed of her actions for some reason.

**\- " He's a defective and unstable smaller, you're giving him control."**

\- " I was only carrying him on my shoulders...".- She tried to defence herself.

**\- " Exactly. "** .- Oko said without further ado.

The woman began to think a bit about the whole "giving him control" thing and it was then that she remembered that the Irken hierarchy was according to height... _ Could that explain why Zim was so insistent on climbing on top of her? _

\- " Oh… well, um… Do you want to come in? ".- Alma backed away from the door to let her in just in time for a small explosion to be heard from the kitchen.

- **" THAT IS NOT ZIM'S FAULT! ".-** DEL went immediately to the kitchen but Alma just stared at Oko who narrowed her eyes even more.

**\- " It doesn't matter, I'll come another day. I think you're busy now."**


	15. Day 15- Waffles

In process


	16. Day 16- Glasses

Once again he was being dragged to the floor. His glasses fell off at some point and as he tried to get up to track them, He was more concerned that they might be broken by the two bullies who were in front of him with clear intentions on doing so.

His vision was blurry but he could still clearly see the smiles on their faces, hearing them laugh together.

The search for the glasses was hampered when a foot made him return abruptly to the ground. By this point, he already knew what he should do, so he shrunk as much as he could to protect himself from the blows that were about to rain.

\- " HEY! ".- A stranger voice joined the group. _ Great, someone else who wanted to join in his torture _ . - " What do you think you're doing? ".- He was too scared to look up since they will probably kick his face in the process, but he could make out a girl's voice as this new stranger.

\-  “ What do you care? Get out of here if you don't want to receive some of it too! “ _ A beating partner? great, less hits for him to take . _

\- " Why are you hitting him? He did nothing to you! " He didn't understand why this girl came out to defend him, but he raised his head in the hope of finding his glasses and getting out of there.

\-  " Get lost, little girl! It's none of your business.  "- He wasn't seeing the situation but he could hear how one of the bullies must have pushed the girl because he heard her complaining.  _ Great! It's my chance to get out now that they were entertained _ . He tried to get out of there slowly but in the first step, a kick flew straight to his stomach. - "  Don't move from there! "

The next moment, the bully who hit him was on the ground and the girl stood in front of him. He could only get a good look at his jeans.

\- " Don't touch him! ".- After that, something big fell heavily on him. Apparently the other bully pushed the girl in revenge and she fell right on top of him.

\- " You're lucky we don't hit girls!  ".- And with that, the two thugs left, although it was obvious they would wait for later to finish the job. Well, maybe he could take a shortcut to avoid them.

Once the weight on him was gone, he got up dusting his clothes.

\- " They're just idiots. ".- That's when he looked at the girl's face for the first time. He saw her blurry but he could still make out her face and her blonde hair, so he knew she was from the same school, maybe from the other class, because he saw her frequently in the halls. He glanced down at the ground still hoping to find his glasses.

\- " Are you looking for this? ".-  _ There they are! - _ " They fell close to me, that's why I knew what's going on. Do those two often bother you? "

The boy picked up his glasses from the hand that held them and examined them to see if they might have been broken. Luckily it was not the case.- " Only once or twice a week, the others are more frequent."

The girl's face changed to a look of surprise and concern. For him it was already something common enough.- " Have you said something to anyone about this? ".- _Tell someone? for what?_ _that alone would make them more angry, which meant more beatings_

_ \-  _ " No, but thanks. ".- With that he began to march home with the hope of arriving safely on his journey. However, the girl began to follow him, which made him very anxious. He didn't like when others followed him.

\- " Where do you live? ".- _ Why did she want to know my address? _ , that was strange. He didn't like that question.- " I asked because I live a few blocks from here, if you want I can accompany you, I wouldn’t mind." 

He thought for a moment about the possible situation of having someone to accompany him and the bully's words appeared in his mind ' You are lucky that we don’t hit girls ' _ mmm maybe having her around would help ward off the bullies… _

\- " Ok. ".- He said without further ado.

\- " By the way, I'm Alma. And you? "

\- " Craig. "


End file.
